Patrick's Jellyfish
'Patrick's Jellyfish '''is the ninth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) *Patrick Star *Jellyfish *Finster Fish (cameo) Plot After hearing that Squilliam's running for mayor, Squidward tries to do everything in his power to stop him. Story SpongeBob and Patrick had been jellyfish in Jellyfish meadows when suddenly SpongeBob’s phone rang. “Hello? Oh hey there, Squidward. Yeah, we’ll be home in a few minutes,” SpongeBob answered, quickly putting the phone away. “Who was that?! Was it the Heart Man?! It better not of been the Heart Man! I’ll break that guy’s heart into pieces! PIECES!” Patrick shouted angrily. "Calm down, Patrick. It was just Squidward. He wants to know when we’re going to be home," SpongeBob explained. "…Oh. Well, goodbye little fella! See ya tomorrow!" Patrick said, letting his jellyfish go before heading home along with SpongeBob. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn’t take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let’s just say It couldn’t have gotten any worse! SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward had just finished eating dinner. “Wow, Squidward! That casserole was great! I mean, at first I was really nervous because I thought it was going to the worst thing I had ever tasted. In fact, I was actually contemplating suicide instead of eating your casserole but hey, you actually made something decent. So congratulations!” SpongeBob complimented. "Gee, thanks," Squidward said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Welp, I’m as tired as…well, something that’s really tired! Goodnight you guys!" SpongeBob said, walking upstairs. "I’m pretty tired, too. Good night, Squidward," Patrick said, before walking upstairs along with SpongeBob. He soon walked into his room, only to see the same jellyfish from earlier. "Gah! SpongeBob, quick come in here!" Patrick shouted. "What is it?" SpongeBob asked, walking into the room. "That jellyfish is stalking me!" Patrick said, shaking in fear. "Patrick, that just means it likes you," SpongeBob explained, before walking out of the room. The next day… Patrick soon woke up, the jellyfish floating next to him. “Oh, hey there little guy. Let’s go visit Finster. I need some money,” Patrick said, walking outside and into Finster’s house. He soon grabbed a whole bunch of money and walked back outside, falling into a tub of radioactive acid. The jellyfish quickly flew into the tub of acid, grabbing Patrick and throwing him out of it. However, the tub of radioactive tub began to close up. “NO!” Patrick shouted, but it was too late. Everything looked like how it normally was, and there was no trace of the radioactive acid or Patrick’s jellyfish. Three hours later… Finster soon arrived home. “Time to dumb random stuff in my tub of radioactive acid!” Finster grinned, taking out a remote. He pressed a button which soon caused the tub of radioactive acid to open up again. The jellyfish soon flew out. It now had teal eyes and a mouth. It stung Finster and flew into Squidward’s house. "My jellyfish! It’s back!" Patrick grinned. "Oh, no, you don’t! If that jellyfish wants to live in my house, it’s going to have to paint a picture of me! A picture that looks exactly like me!" Squidward declared. "Squidward, it’s a jellyfish," SpongeBob said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Shut up, SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted. The jellyfish sighed and took out a paintbrush and canvas, quickly painting a picture of Squidward. It looked exactly like Squidward, no flaws whatsoever. “Oh my gosh! This piece is perfect! The jellyfish can stay!” Squidward grinned. “Hooray!” Patrick cheered, hugging his new jellyfish. Trivia *This is the first episode that SpongeBob doesn't have a main role. *Finster's giant tub of radioactive acid is seen once again. ("Girls Just Want To Have Sex"). **This caused Patrick's pet jellyfish to gain a face. *Second time Squidward states someone has to paint a picture of him if they want to stay at his house. ("From The Surface"). Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment